


Artifacts - Art

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antiquities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antiquities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61708) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 




	2. Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for a story (Signal by Gryphonrhi).  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/61715


End file.
